


More Than Just Smoothies

by SpiceCreamSundae



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Art, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceCreamSundae/pseuds/SpiceCreamSundae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Graceffa is young college student who vlogs for his YouTube channel in his spare time. He gripes about waking up early for classes like any other student, but on this particular day, Joey decided to choose his grades over his snooze button. It's a good thing he did that too because there just so happens to be an incredibly attractive, tall, dark-haired boy in his art class today. Did I mention that this boy was posing naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you for deciding to read this! There's hardly any Janiel fanfiction out there so I decided to write a little oneshot of my own! I hope you enjoy!

Joey groaned as his alarm went off for the fourth time that morning. Really, it’s his own fault for pressing snooze so many times, but seriously, fuck you alarm.

Joey rolled over in bed, plucked his vlogging camera off of his nightstand, turned it towards himself, and pressed the record button.

“Ahh! Good day, everyone!” he started. “So it’s 9:00 a.m. in the freaking morning and I have to get up for art class. Uggh I want it to be Christmas break again. So guys, my art professor said that we were gonna have a nude model posing in class today, which I’m not excited for because last week there was the wrinkly old dear departed grandmother posing for us. Not my cup of tea. Alright guys! I’ll see you after!” said Joey, finishing the clip.

Joey got up from bed and gathered all the toiletries he would need for the showers. As he was walking out of the door, his roommate came stumbling in looking tired and high out of his mind.

“Another long night out, Logan?” Joey asked him, already knowing the answer. Logan replied by growling and flopping down face first onto his bed. Good for him.

 

* * *

 

Joey placed his backpack down near his easel and started walking around the art classroom, picking up the supplies he would need for that day. He settled into his seat just as the teacher announced that class was starting.

“Good morning everyone.” Said his professor. “Last Thursday we began our Anatomy unit and I had a member from the community volunteer to pose as a model. Today, we have another volunteer to help hone your artistic abilities. Come on out, Daniel.”

_“Daniel?”_ Joey thought. _“Sounds like a boy to me. Please God, I hope he’s hot.”_

And God must be real, because right through the door walked in a gorgeous boy in a white bathrobe. He sauntered to the middle of the classroom and stood on the platform, still covered up.

“Okay class. Get out your materials. Daniel, you may disrobe.” The professor said, walking over to her desk to respond to emails.

Daniel pulled off his robe and let his naked body bask in the sunlight coming from the classroom windows before posing himself for all to see.

_“Oh my goodness gracianious! This boy is beautiful for spacious skies!”_ Joey thought to himself,  picking up a pencil.

As Joey began sketching, he intensely studied Daniel’s body, trying not to let his eyes wander below the belt. Daniel was taller than him, had luscious lips, a scruffy beard, and beautiful dark hair that Joey so desperately wanted to run his fingers through. Joey then narrowed his eyes downwards and gazed at Daniels flaccid penis. This whole nude escapade apparently wasn’t even arousing him. Interesting. He was unapologetically putting full sass in his pose, not afraid to show off his body. Joey looked around at his classmates and saw majority of the girls and a few of the boys staring at Daniel’s lower body, looking thirsty for his dick.

_“There is no way that I’m not getting his number after class. That boy is mine!”_ Joey thought, as he continued working.

As the professor dismissed the students from class, Joey lagged behind, taking extra time putting away the supplies he’d used. By the time he was done, most of his classmates had already filtered out of the classroom, leaving him with just the professor and Daniel. Daniel had been casually talking to the professor about gardening, his robe draped back around his body. Joey slowly walked out of the classroom, giving one last glance at Daniel before completely leaving the room. Since Daniel was busy sharing his interests with a woman twice his age, Joey decided to just wait outside of the room for that gorgeous boy.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh my God, I can’t wait to get a smoothie_.” Daniel thought as he left the classroom _. “I’ll use this extra money to myself a little treat!”_

He gasped out loud when he saw that strange green-eyed boy from the art class just standing in the hallway, looking like he was waiting for someone. Daniel had to admit, he was a little skittish. Even unexpectedly seeing someone on the other side of the door was enough to set him off. So when he saw Joey, he’d made a bit of a noise, causing Joey to look up at him from his phone.

“Oh, hi!” Joey said looking at Daniel “I thought you were a really good model today. You’re the best one we’ve had so far.”

_Who was this dude? And who was he waiting for, Daniel?_

“Um, yeah thanks. Needed a little bit extra money, you know. College student and all.” Daniel responded.

“Yeah, yeah, I totally get that! I don’t think I’d be as brave as you though, to show my entire body to a bunch of strangers.” Joey said, eyes resting on Daniels lips, wondering it would feel like to have them pressed against his own.

Daniel didn’t respond. He only stared down at the boy in front of him and took it all in; Joey’s dusty brown hair, his field-of-flowers green eyes, and his radiating personality that dripped kindness with every word he spoke. Daniel also thought that Joey looked like one hell of a lover.

“I’m Daniel.” He said, deciding to introduce himself.

“Joey.” responded Joey.

“Hey, uh, Joey, I was going to go get a smoothie after this whole posing thing and I wouldn’t mind a plus one. You aren’t busy are you?” Daniel said, inviting Joey out with confidence.

“Oh my God! I love smoothies! I’m totally in!” Joey said, putting on his backpack.

“Great! That’s awesome!” Daniel said, smiling at the shorter boy. “Let’s go, shall we?” He said, once was Joey has situated himself.

“We freaking shall!” Joey said, grabbing Daniel’s hand and marching towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

What was supposed to be a simple outing for smoothies turned into a whole day of hanging out around campus and getting to know each other. Joey and Daniel soon realized that both of them were openly gay and that they had both come from Massachusetts originally, but moved to LA to do bigger and better things. Joey found out that Daniel was 18 and Daniel found out that Joey was 19. Joey, also found out that Daniel was Romanian and could speak the language. Joey loved a bit of exotic to spice up his life. When Joey told Daniel about his YouTube fame and beloved psychopaths, Daniel seemed a little put off but was genuinely interested in what it was all about. He have to look up Joey Graceffa’s channel when he has some free time. He even agreed to be in Joey’s vlog for the day.

“Hey guys! So I’m done with art class and now I’m having a smoothie-anya with this boy. Say hello to the people Daniel!” Joey said, whipping the camera and pointing it at Daniel.

“Hello..!” Daniel said shyly, blushing at Joey and waving to the camera.

Joey turned the camera back around and started telling his viewers what type of smoothie he had

“…it has kale, apples, cucumber…” Joey said, pointing the camera at his smoothie. Daniel just smiled at the boy. He could clearly see just how passionate Joey was about this whole YouTube thing by the glint in his eyes. Daniel really wanted to get to know Joey better.

 

* * *

 

If pressing Joey up against the wall and drinking up his kisses was the definition of getting to someone better, then Daniel would be getting exactly what he wanted. Daniel’s dorm mate was out of town for a few days, leaving Daniel to bring back as many boys to his room as he wanted. After spending all day with Joey, he couldn’t let Joey leave him alone to deal with all the sexual tension that’d developed between them. It’s not like he had to convince Joey to stay the night either; he was practically jumping in Daniel’s pants at the mention of going back to his dorm room. Now the two young boys were fumbling in the dark, trying to get a hold of themselves.

Daniel finally picked up Joey bridal-style and plopped him onto his bed. He sat down and Joey straddled him, pressing his lips back against Daniel’s to reinvigorate the kiss. Joey began to bounce and grind on Daniels lap, causing them both to moan from the glorious feeling of friction. Joey was going at it so hard that Daniel felt like he was going to cum in his pants like a kid if Joey didn’t stop. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and firmly put his hands on Joey’s hips to slow down his movements. Daniel then walked over to his nightstand and got out a condom and some lube.

“Oooooh, lube!” Joey said, giggling. “What are you gonna do with that, fuck me? Joey asked, still giggling but trying to be seductive.

“Actually, Joey, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Daniel said laying Joey down of the bed and stripping his clothes off of himself and Joey.

“But first, I have to get you prepared to take this dick!” Daniel said, smirking at Joey before spreading open the boy’s legs.

Joey shivered with anticipation and excitement. He hadn’t gotten laid in so long and here was the beautiful, funny, Romanian boy snuggled between his thighs, ready to fuck him senseless. Joey couldn’t ask for anything more.

Daniel, popped open the top of the lube and coated a few of his fingers in the slick liquid before placing the bottle to the side. Instead of inserting one into Joey though, Daniel positioned his face near Joey’s entrance and gave his asshole a swift little lick.

“Oh!” Joey said startled, but soon began giggling after. “Funny boy you are, Daniel.”

Daniel just chuckled and began to massage Joey’s asshole before slipping in his first finger.

“Mmmm, oh God, Daniel, that feels so amazing!” Joey moaned, trying to bounce himself a little more on Daniel’s fingers.

Daniel lazily thrusted his finger in and out of Joey, changing it to two fingers when he felt like Joey could take more. Above him, Joey writhed in pleasure, mentally begging Daniel’s fingers to find his prostate. Eventually Daniel added three fingers and began curling and wiggling his fingers around inside Joey, knowing exactly what Joey wanted him to find. Daniel could tell he’d found Joey’s prostate because Joey arched his back right off of the bed, moaning loudly and lustfully. All the noise Joey was making caused Daniel’s painfully erect dick to become even harder. He needed to get the edge off before he exploded. Daniel slipped his fingers out of Joey, and listened to Joey whine about the suddenly emptiness he was feeling.

As Daniel began to reach for the lube and condom, Joey took the outreaching hand into his own and sat up.

“Did you really think I was gonna pass up the opportunity to taste your delicious cock, Danny-boy?” Joey said, making Daniel sit on the bed. Joey kneeled in front of Daniel and took Daniel’s cock in his hands for the first time. He twisted his hand around it and flicked his hand over the head. He then looked Daniel directly in the eyes and began to take some of the six and a half inches into his mouth. From the bed, Daniel just moaned and ran his fingers through Joey’s hair, cursing those sweet pink lips that he so greatly loved.

“Fuck, Joey that feels so good. Give it to Daddy. Give that precious little mouth to Daddy’s dick.” Daniel said, moaning even louder.

Joey’s ears perked up at the mention of “Daddy” but instead of being weirded out, he decided to play along, not only to please Daniel, but because he actually wanted to.

“Oh what was that? Does Daddy want his little cockslut to make him feel good? You love your slut don’t you, Daddy?” Joey said in an artificial innocent voice.

“Oh, Joey, yes! You are my slut aren’t you?” Daniel said, grinning down at Joey going to town on his dick.

“Mmm hmm!” Joey murmured picking up the pace of his sucking. Unfortunately, Joey got a little ahead of himself and began choking on Daniel’s manhood, sputtering and coughing from attempting to deepthoat Daniel.

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down there big boy, let Daddy take care of you.” Daniel said, motioning for Joey to get on the bed.

Joey sheepishly got up, embarrassed that he choked on cock, and crawled into bed, awaiting his lover. Daniel slid the condom onto himself and began to apply additional lube to the condom by stroking his own latex-covering cock. He then turned Joey over onto his tummy and commanded him to put his ass up in the air. Joey happily obliged.

“Okay, Joey, tell me if I’m starting to hurt you or if we need to stop for a little bit.” Daniel said, looking at Joey.

“Aye, aye, captain!” Joey said, giggling a little to himself.

Daniel just laughed at Joey’s silly antics and slowly pressed his dick into the entrance of Joey’s hole. He moved very slowly and deliberately trying to cause the least amount of discomfort for Joey as possible. Joey adjusted easily and was taken aback by how much patience and time Daniel was putting into this. Most of the previously guys he’d been with told to him to just silently deal with the pain, but not Daniel. He was different; He was special. Once Joey bottomed out, Daniel waited patiently, stroking Joey’s hair telling him how beautiful he was.

“Okay, Daniel. You can move.” Joey said, turning back to smile at Daniel.

Daniel began to move slowly at first, slowing going in and out, nothing to crazy yet. Once he felt Joey pushing back, indicating that Daniel wasn’t going fast enough, he sped up his thrusting.

“Ohhhh, fuck yeah, Daniel. God, it feels so good.” Joey moaned loudly, unashamed of being over-the-top in front of Daniel.

“Oh yeah, baby, you like that? You like taking Daddy’s cock up your ass don’t you? Such a little slut. My little slut.” Daniel responded fucking into Joey faster.

“Mmmm, yeah. This little slut loves his Daddy’s big, delicious cock, mmm.” Joey giggled lustfully “Turn me around, Daniel. I wanna see you.” Joey requested.

Daniel did just that; turned Joey around and began to try an angle his thrusts to find Joey’s prostate. Once again, Joey arched off the bed and let out another scream of pleasure.

“Shit, shit, fuck, Daniel!” Joey squealed when Daniel began hitting that same spot over and over again. ”Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! I’m so fucking close, ughh!” Joey moaned out, rocking his hips and digging his fingers through Daniel’s hair.

“Mmm, Joey you’re so good, so good for me. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Daniel said, going even harder than before.

“I’m so close… I’m so cl…DANIEL!” Joey screamed.

Daniel reached down and tugged at Joey’s dick twice until Joey shot his load over Daniel’s hand and his own chest and belly.

Seeing Joey is so much pleasure sent Daniel over the edge as well and he found himself sloppily slamming into Joey, filled with from the intensity of his orgasm. Feeling the warm heat from Daniel’s cum inside him made Joey’s orgasm so much sweeter. He relished in the moment and pulled Daniel down over him so that they could once again lock lips.

“Damn, I should pose nude more often if it gets me laid this quickly.” Daniel said jokingly.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, Daniel, I’ll fuck you as much as you want.” Joey said, curling up and nuzzling his head in Daniel’s chest. As Joey listened to Daniel’s steady heartbeat, he drifted off to sleep, knowing that this relationship would grow into much more than a one night stand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
